Call On Me
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Eric is powerful; he's over one thousand years old. Emily Ashmont, his last human descendant, is shot. Grief too strong for him to hide; brings him to his knees. He has to decide if he will be her Maker or let her go.
1. Chapter 1

Call on Me

_Is this the moment where  
I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my__ broken promise _

_that you`ll never see me cry  
And everything  
It will surely change  
Even if I tell you I won`t go away today_

Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away  
And everything is temporary  
Rest your head_; I`m permanent_

But still you say  
Will you think that you`re all alone  
When no one`s there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away  
And everything is temporary  
Rest your head  
I`m permanent  
I`m permanent

Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you`ll never see me cry... 

–_David Cook, Permanent_

Chapter 1: Who Knew?

Eric was drove down the dark road; with only the moon and stars to guide him. It was a night off from his business in Shreveport, LA. The only one who knew the reason he was gone was Pam. She had taken over his duties tonight. He had been on the road for about an hour now; he still had another hour to go.

The small town of Preston, LA wasn't on any map. It had no real identifier, either. If you knew where it was; then it was enough. Most people drove by it; using the main highway. One had to take country roads if they wanted to see Preston. It was not that big a town; it one grocery store, one bar, one hotel. One of everything except for houses; there were a couple hundred of those. Most of them were empty; the town had shut down a few years ago. Not many people were left here.

What Preston did have, that no other place in Louisiana had was special hospital. It was a small building. Two doctors looked after the patient needs and four nurses helped. Of the ten patient maximum; only three stayed here. One of them was the reason Eric was driving all this way.

Once a month, he would drive out here. Eric saw the only grocery store in town pass by his car; ten more minutes and he'd be there.

The low sitting, two level building was generic looking. There was a small, two foot sign, which proclaimed this to be Preston Town Hospital. Eric parked in the empty lot. The town was so small that one didn't need to drive to get to work.

He stepped out and closed the door, pressing a button on the keychain, locked the car. He ran a hand down his leather coat; inspecting the fit of his clothes. He was dressed in the normal black jeans; a black t-shirt sat under the jacket. He even had black cowboy boots on. He smiled at the boots; it was very country, but they helped him blend in. He wondered if she would notice them.

Striding the entry doors; he pulled open the heavy door. There was desk off to the left; an armed guard looked up from his novel. His eyes widened slightly. He probably recognized Eric from the posters for Fangtasia.

"Evening," The guard muttered as he stared at the vampire across from him.

Eric looked at him for a long moment, "Hey."

Picking up the available pen, he signed the log book and checked the time. It was just after ll: 30 pm.

Eric crossed the stone floor; the heels of his boots clipped sharply in the large, empty space. There wasn't much furniture here; not many people visited. He stopped at the elevator bay, pressed the button. The doors opened and he stepped on. There was only one floor to visit. A moment later he stepped off on the second floor. A second armed guard sat behind a smaller desk; he nodded, a buzzer sounded and Eric walked through the door.

The hallway was long and the left side was all windows. Thick steel bars sat in front of the windows. He glanced out and saw the small town below. His red Ferrari sat in the parking lot. The outside was calm, quiet, and peaceful. He looked away and continued down the hall. It turned to the right so he followed.

Waiting for him was a man dressed like a doctor; complete with white coat, clipboard, and geeky-expression. Eric hated doctors; he didn't want to talk to this guy. Still, he stopped and the doctor turned, jumping slightly.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, I didn't hear you come in." The doctor anxiously checked his notes, "I see you're here for your monthly visit with Emily Ashmont."

Eric didn't say anything, just waited for the man to finish.

"She's been doing well, recently. We've made a lot of progress with her. Today should be a good visit." The doctor paused, "Well, go ahead, she's waiting."

Eric crossed the hall and stepped into the room. It was supposed to be a place for patients and family to talk. And it was; except that it held only one table and two chairs. Two-way glass reflected the scene back to him. He could the doctor and nurse standing on the other side. Eric crossed the floor and moved the only empty chair. He sat down; folding his hands across his stomach. Across from him was the only human he cared about. It wasn't about power or money or anything vampire-like. He hadn't really thought much about it recently; it was just too much for him to think about.

"Hey," He said quietly.

She opened her eyes; pale blue like frozen ocean waves. Her dark hair was a shade too dark to be blonde; but not quite dark enough to be brunette. The pale color of her skin wasn't healthy; and she was far too thin. She wore thin material hospital issued clothes and no coat.

Eric didn't sense the cold but he could see the gooseflesh on her arms. She was cold. He shrugged off his leather jacket. No one watching the room would stop him. They were too scared of him. He stood up and came around to her side. That's when he saw the handcuffs on her wrists; her skin was bruised where they sat. The cuffs were too tight.

He crouched down, gently taking her hands in his. Using one hand he squeezed the metal of the cuffs. The metal cracked and splintered under his hands. The cuffs fell to the floor. She looked at him as he laid his jacket across her shoulders. She slid her arms into the sleeves, hugging herself.

He spoke in Swedish, knowing she would understand. "Are they treating you well?"

"I am managing." She replied.

"Why are they handcuffing you?" He smoothed back her hair and saw the bruise on her temple. "By Thor," He took a moment to control his anger, "I am taking you out of here."

"By yourself?"

He stood up, "Can you walk?"

She nodded.

Eric held out a hand, "You've been here long enough."

She hesitated before accepting the hand; he pulled her to her feet. They moved to the door. Eric heard the doctor call to the guard at the end of the hall. An alarm filled the halls. Emily put her hands over her ears, but followed Eric.

He knew the doctor would not approach them; he was a coward. Eric took her hand and led her down the hall. The security guard was waiting on the other side of the door. He had his gun out, resting on his thigh. The look on his face was serious; drawn. This man would shoot first. Eric was careful to make sure Emily was shielded by his body. He turned and looked down at her; she was several inches shorter then him.

He continued to use Swedish, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, hands still over her ears.

Eric faced the guard again. Using his speed he rushed the man; smashing his hand through the glass. He grabbed the man's wrist, snapping it. The gun clattered to the floor; the man screamed and fell to his knees.

"Emily!" Eric shouted.

She ran toward him. Down the hall the elevator dinged and the other guard stepped off. Eric cursed as he saw him aim at Emily.

"Down!"

He turned and dove for her; a gunshot rang out. Emily flinched; he slammed himself into her. More shots rang out; Eric grunted with the multiple impacts down his back. She was curled on the floor; he could see the blood on her white clothes. He knelt down be side her, pushing her hands aside; he saw the wound. Blood oozed from it. It was a lucky thing he was so old, he was able to override the feeding instinct.

Eric reached up to the bars on the windows. They gave easily under his hands; he threw the metal aside. Using one elbow he smashed through the glass; ignoring the pain of glass cutting into his skin. Quickly he reached down; picked Emily up in his arms and stood. He took three giant steps back; aiming for the open window. It would be a tight fit; but he would make it. He had no choice.

"Stop!" The guard shouted, aiming at them, "Stop! Now!"

Eric shouted in his native language as ran at the window. Instinct told him to close his eyes as he leapt of the ground. He felt wind rush up against him and opened his eyes. They were plunging to the earth. He tightened his grip on Emily; pressing her to his chest. His feet hit first and he felt the shock all the way up his body. His skull shook with it. The impact made him grunt; he stayed crouched for a few seconds. He could feel the tickle of bones mending and healing over as he stayed still. Gently he stood up and took a few steps. He was fine. Eric broke into a run; a hail of bullets followed him. He ignored the sting of impact as more bullets dug into his back.

Rounding the corner, Eric dug the keys from his pocket and pressed the button. Two things happened at once, the doors unlocked and the engine started. He reached the car; quickly lifting the passenger door he gently placed Emily inside. Using his speed he appeared at the driver's side and jumped in.

Inserting the key; the engine started and he slammed the car into reverse .The wheels screamed in protest as the car rocketed backward. Quickly switching gears he threw the car into drive and jammed his foot on the gas. The car shot forward like a bullet. He had no trouble guiding the car at the fatal speed.

"Emily?" He called her, there was no answer.

Eric glanced over; she huddled inside his jacket. Her head lay on the seat, facing away from him. He reached over and turned her turn to face him. Her eyes were closed. "Shit!" He hit the steering wheel, "Emily!"

That earned him a twitch of eyelids. "Hang on," He shouted at her, "Hang on, damn it!"

Eric grabbed his cell phone, driving one-handed in the pitch darkness at speeds of over 150 km/hr.

A sultry, seductive voice answered; it was clear over the thundering dance music in the background. "Fangtasia, Pam speaking."

"It's me," He snapped, "Call doctor Ludwig, I don't care what it costs. Just have her there when I arrive."

"What's wrong, Eric?" Pam asked.

"They shot her; they shot Emily." He glanced at the passenger seat, "I can't loose her, Pam."

"She'll be here, Eric." Pam hung up.

He tossed the cell phone in the empty ashtray. He reached over with his free hand; feeling for a pulse. He could still hear her heart beating, but he had to feel it. He was overcome with pure panic and it was negating his normal calm.

"Please, Emily, just hang on." He pressed harder on the gas pedal. He kept one hand on the wheel, the other on Emily. As long as he could feel her pulse, he could think clearly.

Eric raced into the Fangtasia lot; he climbed out from behind the wheel, slammed the door and ran to her side. In his rush to get to her, he tore the door off his car when he opened it. He lifted her into his arms. Turning to the building he saw the door open, Pam waited for him.

"Dr. Ludwig is here, she's in your office." Pam stepped aside as he rushed by.

The club was silent; the music turned off. The club had been closed since he called. Pam followed him as Eric ran to his office.

Eric set Emily down on the black couch against the wall. Dr. Ludwig stood up from the chair she'd been in.

He turned to the dwarf, "If she dies, so you do."

Eric paced to the end of the room and turned around; Ludwig stood over Emily. Sweat shone on the human's face; pain twisted her features. Eric appeared at her side, he knelt beside her. Ignoring the blood on her hands, he took them between both of us. Pressing his lips to her hands; he kissed them. He tasted her blood but it didn't register in his mind. He kissed her hands again.

He used Swedish, "Live, Emily. Please, live."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Eric."

"You're too big for me to work around." Ludwig snapped.

"I am not leaving," Eric snarled at the doctor.

"If you want me to save her, leave. I can't access the wound with your shoulders in the way." Ludwig sharply reminded him.

Eric didn't want to leave; but he knew he had to. "I am here, Emily."

"Eric," She whispered his name, her eyes closed.

Pam gently touched his shoulder, he looked at her. Red streaks darkened his pale cheeks. He stood up and let Pam gently led him out of the room. She closed the door and he stared at it.

"Come," She gently guided him down the hall.

Emily screamed, he turned to the door; but Pam was there before him. She stood in front of the door. Her face was serious as he snarled at her.

"Eric you are my Maker, normally I wouldn't stop you. But you're not helping here."

Eric stood in the middle of his silent club. He stared at the floor; the staff hadn't been given time to clean up. Pam had just shut everything down. He fell to his knees. Pressing his face into his hands he started to weep. He called on every god he knew, used every language he could think of and prayed.

Pam stood silently at his side; one hand on his shoulder. She looked up at the sound of an engine. "It's Bill and Sookie, you were supposed to meet with them." She left Eric and went to the door.

Bill was startled at the expression on Pam's face. He frowned at the silent music. "Pam, what's happened?"

"We're closed, Eric can't see you tonight."

Emily screamed again. Bill's face darkened. "What is going on?"

Eric appeared at the door; Pam stepped aside. "Leave, Bill."

"No." Bill took a step forward but Eric didn't move. Bill paused and looked up at the blonde Viking. He stared at the stricken expression. The sorrow filled eyes and the blood-stained cheeks.

Sookie was frowning at Bill's back, "What is going on?"

Eric's face fell and he seemed to cave in on himself. "I can't." He turned away from the door. Pam followed Eric as he dragged his feet, moving toward the throne on the stage.

Bill put his arm around Sookie, leading her into the club. Emily screamed again. They both stopped.

"Eric, what are you doing to the girl?" Sookie snapped at him.

Eric stood beside the throne; he rested his hands on it. Suddenly he threw the throne across the room. Bill moved Sookie to the side; his speed was the only thing that kept them both from hit as the throne hurtled by. The throne smashed to the floor, splintering into broken shards of wood and leather.

Eric was on his knees again; face covered by his large hands. Pam stayed by his side; silent. Bill realized something in that moment. There was only one reason Eric would be like this.

"It's her," Bill whispered, softly. "She's hurt."

Sookie looked up at her lover, "Who?"

Bill shook his head, "I can't say her name."

Eric looked up at him, "Her name is Emily."

Bill looked over at his Sheriff; Eric had broken like this when Godric died. He felt sympathy for the Viking.

"Who's Emily?" Sookie asked, still not following.

Bill whispered softly, "Eric's last human descendant."


	2. Chapter 2

Call On Me

Chapter 2:

Eric was sitting on the floor; his hands holding his head. Pam had taken up a seat at the bar, she kept an eye on him. Bill and Sookie were seated next to Pam. No one was quite sure what to say to anyone.

Dr. Ludwig stepped into the main room; her hands were clean; but there was blood on her clothes. Eric lifted his head; staring at her. The others watched as the dwarf stopped and looked at all of them.

"I have done what I can. But there is a lot of damage; and she's very ill. I removed the bullet from her side; but I can't do anything now. As it is, she has a few hours left; she might last until dawn. But not through the day."

Eric shut his eyes as if pained by the words. Grief brought lines to his face; he looked very human. He looked older; worn. It wasn't the Eric anyone in the room knew.

Sookie spoke, "What if we took her to a real hospital?"

Dr. Ludwig shrugged, "She might pull through; but they'd have to do extensive surgery on her." The dwarf was silent for a moment, "I have done what I can; the rest is up to you, Eric."

He didn't respond to her words. Pam moved off her chair and the two of them left the main room. Eric huddled back in on himself. Hiding his face away; as if the world were too much right now.

"Bill, what are we still doing here?" Sookie asked softly.

He stared at his Sheriff; he didn't like the man. Eric and he had always been at odds; but he had never seen the Viking break down to this emotional wreck. This wasn't something Bill could answer for right now. All he knew was that Eric was in pain and Bill wasn't going to leave him.

He handed Sookie the keys to the car, "Drive your self home. I am staying with Eric."

Sookie wanted to argue with him; to insist that they leave together. But there was something in Bill's face that stopped her words. She nodded silently and stood up. No one stopped her from leaving. Bill heard his car pull away and focused back on Eric.

Bill picked up his bottle of True Blood and crossed to the where Eric sat. He settled on the floor, folding his legs under him. "Have you considered becoming her Maker?"

Eric didn't say a word.

"There is still enough time to complete the burial process before dawn."

Still silence.

Bill took a drink and studied the bottle.

"She's the last one," Eric whispered, "The very last of them."

"I am sorry." Bill said gently

Eric lifted his head; fresh blood glittered against his cheeks. "First Godric and now Emily…I have not felt pain like this since my human days."

"But you won't make her vampire?" Bill asked.

Eric pulled in a deep breath, "I don't know. I have never hesitated to be a Maker before. But I don't know if I can handle being her Maker. This isn't just some flesh-bag," He stopped, his gaze lost at some point in space. When he spoke, his tone was gentle, almost a whisper. "She's not just a human; she's my human blood line. The last of my human line."

"And you're feeling as though it might be cheating?" Bill asked.

Eric shrugged his huge shoulders. "Godric found me dying; he gave me a choice. I have never had to make it; not like this. It's…" He closed his eyes, emotions raged in him. "She's my daughter, Bill. I can't bring myself to make her like me. My own flesh and blood shouldn't live like I do."

Bill wanted to argue the words; but something made him stop. Both men knew Emily wasn't truly his daughter; she was a descendant of his human line. Eric was more like a really, really, great grandfather. How many great-great-great's would it take to equal a thousand plus years of time?

"It's never easy." Bill whispered, he thought back to Jessica and becoming her Maker. "It's hard for everyone."

Eric sighed, "Pam was easy; she wanted and I needed company. It wasn't hard with her."

"Pam isn't your bloodline." Bill remembered the day he had learned about the Bellefleur family. It had been a shock to his system; he could only imagine what Eric felt.

"I don't know if I can survive her loss," Eric said softly, "I honestly don't."

Eric reached for Bill's drink and he let him have it. The Viking took a sip, made a face, and handed it back. "God, that stuff is awful."

Bill nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Why are you still here, Bill? Hoping to get on my good side? Perhaps find a weakness?"

"I thought you could use a friend." Bill muttered, "I see now that is a wasted effort."

Eric smiled at him; it had a ghost of humanity to it. "It is a waste."

The Viking came to his feet; he stepped around Bill and disappeared down the hall. Bill stayed seated. Eric paused as he reached his office door. His hand resting on the surface; he leaned his forehead on it.

"Godric," He whispered. The image of his Maker came to mind. "I am not strong enough to loose both of you."

It took all his strength to open that door and walk in. he stopped at the rich smell of blood in the air. There was so much of it; and it filled his head like a perfume. He closed his eyes for a moment; over come by it all. Hunger swelled through his being; his fangs snapped down. He opened his eyes and couldn't move. He stared at Emily's face; the way she squinted her eyes as she slept. Her weak breathing as she struggled to keep oxygen in her body.

Eric felt weak with grief as he shuffled toward her. His legs barely had the strength to hold him upright. Making it to the couch he fell to his knees. His large frame made a heavy sound. Her eyes opened. They were blue, like his, and if he looked hard enough, he could see himself in her eyes. Eric reached for her; his hands trembled. His whole body was shaking and it nothing to do with hunger. Emotions threatened to burst his heart; tears burned his eyes. His head fell forward; resting his chin to his chest; he sobbed. Wordless, almost screaming, sounds from the depths of his broken heart.

"Please," He crumbled against the couch, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Please,"

Emily's hand touched his hair; gently smoothing it back. "Shhh," She stroked his hair; gently, lovingly calming. "Eric."

He wanted to pull her into his arms; hold her to his body and never let go. He wanted to hear her voice for the rest of time. See her eyes sparkling with laughter, like they used to. There were so many things he wanted for her. So many places he wanted to share with her.

Bill's words echoed in his head, _Will you become her Maker?_

"Eric, calm your self," She said gently.

He lifted his head, staring into her eyes. "Emily, it's within my power to save you. There is still enough time before dawn."

She ran her hand down his cheek; he turned his head and kissed her palm. She smiled and it almost reached her eyes. "Could you really keep me for eternity?"

"Yes," He grasped her hand in his, keeping her gaze. "I will keep you for eternity."

"I don't know if I have it in me." She whispered, "Some of us just aren't cut out for eternity."

"I need you to try," He said earnestly, "I can't loose you too."

She watched his face; her eyes searched his soul. He could almost feel it; even though he knew she didn't really do it.

"I can't Eric," She whispered, "I am not made for eternity." She closed her eyes, clutching his hand.

Eric felt rage; sorrow and gut-wrenching despair fill his being. He sat on his knees and felt totally helpless. He stared at this human; his last human descendant and felt powerless. It was jus this mind but he could almost hear Death laying at him. Taunting him; as Emily slowly faded away from him, claiming victory over the last thing Eric treasured.

_Could you be the companion of Death? Could you walk with me through the world?...Through the dark?_

The words rang though his mind as though Godric were standing with him.

"Life," Eric whispered, Old Swedish taking the place of English, "I will give you life." Gently; with love, he picked her up in his arms. Emily's heartbeat was slowing even as he lowered his face to her neck. Eric shut his eyes, tears of blood mixed with her own as he bit down. He drank blood that had once been his own; removed the last few moments of her life.

Bill kept glancing at the hallway; Pam's glare kept him from moving down it. He wanted to know what Eric was doing in his office. He had been gone a very long time. Finally, Bill stood up and Pam blocked his path. They stared at one another; testing the other's will.

The office door opened; Eric stepped out, he leaned on the frame. His large body seemed weakened. Pam appeared at his side. She touched him gently; cautiously.

"Get the shovel," He whispered, "We don't have much time."

Pam disappeared and left Eric to stare at Bill. Blood glittered around Eric's mouth as he wiped his face. His moved slowly; as if too tired to move his own limbs. Bill said nothing as he closed the distance between them.

"She'll hate me in the morning," Eric muttered.

"Maybe not," Bill took a sip of his drink, "She might thank you."

The Viking looked away, staring at the roof. "She chose death, Bill. And I forced her to live. I wasn't ready to let go. I couldn't let go of her."

"And she'll understand," Bill spoke gently, "Emily is a strong woman, Eric. She will see the love of your actions. Give her time and I think she will come to thank you for it."

Eric glanced back at him, "You think so?"

"I do, I know she loved you."

"Really?" Eric frowned slightly, "How do you know that?"

Bill shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, actually." Eric straightened as his face setting into familiar lines. His eyes narrowed, as he focused on Bill. "Why would you know that?"

Bill reached into his back pocket. He took out a slip of paper. "Godric gave this to me in Dallas; he said that Emily had given it to him. I don't know how or when they met. I just know what he told me. He wanted me to give it to you at the right time. I think now is a good time."

Eric stared at the note, "Did you read it?"

"I looked at it, but I don't know the language."

He took it gently from Bill's hand.

"And no, I won't tell anyone she's your human family." Bill saluted with his bottle. "But I will help Pam tuck you two in. She's wearing new shoes tonight."

He stared at the note in his hand; the slip of paper was thin, fragile almost. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Carefully, he tucked the note into his back pocket. Pam reappeared with two shovels and a blanket. He frowned at the blanket.

"She might get cold." Pam nodded to Emily's body, "You know, sleeping in the ground."

Eric smiled softly, "Yes, she might."

Eric climbed into the pit Bill had dug. Pam stood watch over the two of them; her expression solemn. As he moved to lay beside Emily, Pam touched his arm. He looked at her. Silently she handed him the blanket. When she spoke it was in their native language.

"She will understand."

Eric nodded slowly, "I hope so."

Bill waited until Eric was settled beside Emily. He spooned his large body around her; covering her with the blanket. Closing his eyes, he put his arms protectively around her. Bill tossed the first spade of dirt onto them. He was surprised when Pam picked up the second shovel and helped. Her expression was dark and her eyes were guarded, as she covered Eric with earth.

Eric's voice came as a soft whisper, "Lo there do I see my father. Lo there do I see my mothers, and my sisters, and my brothers.."

Bill didn't hear the rest of it because they were now both covered in Earth. He glanced at the sky; the sun was dangerously close. He turned and headed back to Pam's car; only to realize she wasn't with him. She stood at the edge of the gravesite; her hands gripped tight around the shovel.

"Pam, dawn is close. We have no time." Bill called to her.

She ignored him; silently she went to her knees. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then to the earth. After a moment she stood up and headed to her car. She passed by Bill without a word.

The two of them made it back to Fangtasia before dawn. The sun rose over the edge of the world and Eric let the sleep of his kind, wash over him. On instinct he tightened his hold on Emily; silently praying she would forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Call On Me

Chapter 3:

Eric rose first; the darkness was silent around him; as if paying respects to this night. He sat on the ground; legs folded under him. His fingers crossed under his chin as he watched the pit. He had moved the earth away from Emily; so when she woke she wouldn't have to dig her way out. He knew how traumatic it could be to do that. He wanted this first night to be as good as possible for her. A call had already beem put in to Pam to meet them here. She had yet to arrive. Eric wanted very much to be the first one Emily saw.

While waiting, he read the note she had left with Godric. He knew now that she would forgive him. Still, he felt worry gnaw at his being. There were so many things that could go wrong. Perhaps she would refuse to feed; or she might fear her new nature. If only he knew what to expect; there was only so much he did know. And right now it wanted to be omnipotent and he wasn't.

Eric sensed the faintest of movements; the softest of sounds from the pit. He came to his feet; anxious to help. Emily opened her eyes; she lay still for a few seconds. Slowly she pushed herself up with her arms, sitting up. Dirt fell from her hair and face; she wiped her face with a slow motion. Blinking her eyes several times as if the night were too bright.

"It's so vivid," She said, "Like sunshine is burning the earth."

"It's your new sight." Eric spoke softly, her hearing would be sensitive. "In time you'll learn to appreciate it."

Her gaze focused on him; her face blank. They stared at one another for a long time. Emily finally stood up; Eric reached down and helped her climb out. She kept the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The expression on her face worried him. He couldn't read it. He couldn't tell if she was upset or frightened.

Emily took a few slow, cautious steps on the earth. She stared at her bare feet, wiggled her toes. She jumped up and down a couple of times. She wiggled her toes again before crouching down and running a hand through the grass.

"It feels like spun silk," She whispered, rising to stand. "I can feel the warmth from the ground."

Eric nodded, silently watching.

She looked at him, "My limbs feel so powerful. Everything in me feels incredibly strong; like…it could last forever."

"You will live for ever." Eric whispered.

Emily crossed to him and studied his face. "You're worried about something."

Eric sighed, "I was afraid you would hate me." He held out the slip of paper, "Thank you for the note."

She looked at it before smiling at him, "I should be thanking you."

"Give it time, before you do that." He said carefully. In the distance he heard Pam's car arrive.

Emily turned her head, "What is that?"

"I asked for Pam to meet us."

Emily turned to see Pam coming towards them. She carried a large bag over one shoulder. Pam hesitated as she approached, her gaze steady on Emily. Silently, Pam stepped up to them, she bowed from the neck; a strangely formal move.

"Good evening, Emily." Pam straightened and glanced at Eric, "Eric."

"Pam," He nodded, "Did you bring what I asked?"

She nodded; and slid the bag off her shoulder she held it out to Emily. "Clothes; in case you wanted to change. There are more at the house; so you can change again if you want."

Emily paused before reaching for the bag; "Thank you, both of you." She hugged the bag to her chest.

"We will wait at the car," Eric said quietly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Pam and Eric walked the short distance to the car. Leaving Emily to change her clothes; the two of them were still close enough to hear her. If she tried to run they could catch her.

"How is she?" Pam asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"She seems fine." Eric muttered as he faced the car, arms resting on the roof. "She seems, accepting of it, calm even."

"Shock?"

He shrugged, "I am not sure."

Emily changed into the fresh blue jeans; they felt soft and velvety on her skin. She ran her hands over them; marveling at the texture of the material. It had never occurred to her to feel denim this way. It was as though her skin were alive and hyper-aware of everything. Removing the bloodstained white hospital shirt; she found a soft, warm black shirt in the bag. Pulling it on, she ran her hands over the soft fabric. That's when she noticed the firmness of her breasts. She frowned; they hadn't been that way before. Lifting the shirt she stared at them. They were firm, round and perfectly shaped. No more sagging. Lowering the shirt, she looked to her arms; the short sleeves on the shirt showed her pale flesh. The scars were gone. She ran her fingers along her forearms and wrists. Her skin was perfectly smooth.

Her whole entire body felt firm; as though she had worked-out in a gym. Her skin was firm, taunt with vitality. Her muscles sang with power; her blood zinged with life. She felt incredible. She felt strong, very, very strong. Smiling to herself she looked back in the bag and found a brush. Emily brushed out her hair; dirt crumbled to the ground. She would have to shower. Putting her old clothes in the bag; she slung it over her shoulder and headed to the car.

Eric turned as Emily approached. She looked happy as she reached the car. "Ready?"

She nodded, "Thank you for the clothes, Pam. I could use a shower, though."

"We're going to my house; you can use the shower there." He said as he opened the back passenger door. Emily climbed in and he closed it.

Pam whispered, "She hasn't expressed hunger, yet."

He nodded, "I am wondering about that too."

They drove to Eric's house; Emily was quiet the whole way. She stared out the window as the buildings passed by. The car stopped and Eric stepped out; he opened her door and she climbed out. He led her into the house and Pam drove away without a word.

Emily paused as she entered the large home. The soaring ceilings were dotted with unmoving fans. Skylights allowed moonlight and starlight to pour into the home. The walls were a pale color; not quite grey, but close to it. Dark wood floors were silent under her bare feet.

To either side of the entry were doors to other rooms. Eric led her down the hall that led back into the house. A large living room filled with antiques welcomed them. The large floor was covered in animal fur rugs. The walls were decorated with swords and shields; there was a large oil-on-canvas painting of a Viking ship at sea. The fjords of Norway were seen in the background. The attention to detail was exquisite; the artist had been painstakingly accurate and precise. It was clear this had been a labor of love; a true passion for the painter.

She studied it and smiled, "You painted this."

Eric silently nodded; he hung back as she walked around the large room. She studied the marble fireplace; ran her fingers over the bear-hide rug in front of it. She paused at the built-in bookshelves and looked over the books.

Emily turned to face him, "Why are you so worried, Eric?"

He pulled in a breath, "You have yet to express hunger. That is normally the first thing new vampires do."

She smiled at him, it was a touch sad. "I didn't want to seem pushy. You seem to be anxious about this. I was waiting for you to relax enough to speak to about it."

Eric shook his head as he laughed at himself. "I am not accustomed to others being thoughtful of me."

"Nor am I." She said honestly, crossing to him. "It seems we have to relearn this together."

He looked at her, reaching for her. His hand caressed her cheek; it was cool under his hand. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Would you prefer is I was hysterical?" She asked simply.

"No," He shook his head, "I would not. I just wasn't expecting such placid behavior."

Emily surprised him by stepping into his arms and hugging him. "This is all I know how to be right now. Perhaps a shower will shake me out of it."

"Of course,"

Eric took her hand, leading her out of the living room. The two of them climbed a large, spiral staircase to the second floor. There were more oil paintings on these walls. These had the repeated image of a young boy in them. He seemed to be the focus of the works. Eric moved silently along the hall leading to a large room.

He opened the door and stepped aside, waving her in. Emily had never seen such a large bed. Perhaps the term double-king-sized would be accurate. Even that large bed looked small in this room. There were no windows; but there was lots of art. These pieces were themed around a time of celebration. People were painted to be dancing around large bonfires; women in brightly colored gowns smiled. Children were painted as happy and carefree. They were joyous paintings.

Emily turned around the room slowly; taking it all in. There was a large armoire against one wall. The wood was hand-carved with beautiful details. Emily could see the roses that had been cut into the rich, blood-colored wood. She could practically smell the wonderful floral scent, that's how detailed they were.

"You're new eyes, will show you a world you could not imagine before." Eric said gently from the doorway. "I asked Pam to find clothes in your sizes; they are in the armoire. Feel free to take your time. When you are finished, I will teach you how to feed." He moved to leave, closing the door.

"Eric,"

He paused, looking at her.

"I am not sure if the words thank you, are enough. But perhaps they are a good place to start?"

He nodded, "It's a good start."

Once the door was closed, he pulled in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Relief surged through him in heady waves. He pressed a hand against the door and whispered a prayer of thanks. Turning away, he walked along the hall, a smile touching his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Call On Me

Chapter 4:

Clouds of steam filled the bathroom; shrouding Emily in white, misty veils of moisture. She could feel the drops of water in the air; as they rested on her skin. She stood before the large mirror above the sink; turning this way and that. It was the same body she had had her entire life. And yet, it was entirely different. There was muscle in places she had never seen before. She would flex her biceps and watch what happened. Emily ran a hand down her stomach, she felt muscle under her palm. There was no rippling definition, but it was firm. She stared at her legs; still long and slim; but somehow more feminine. Facing herself in the mirror she tipped her head side to side; watching her self. It was all so beautiful. No, not it, she; she was beautiful. This was the first time she enjoyed the planes of her face. The color of her eyes was lovely. Her hair was dark with water; but she knew it too would be improved. No longer trapped between two colors; she wondered what color it would be now.

Emily left the bathroom; opening the doors of the armoire. More clothes then she'd ever seen outside of a store, hung on beautiful wood hangers. They were carved from the same wood as the doors. She ran her hands over the different fabrics. Her fingers enjoyed the slick feeling of silk; the cool suppleness of leather. She felt wool under her hand and it felt soft instead of scratchy. She finally chose clothes and noticed racks of footwear in the lower half. There were all kinds of shoes; high-heels, boots, heeled boots and sneakers. There were sandals and slippers and all kinds of different materials. Some were made of rhinestones, others were leather or animal hide, and others were trimmed in fur. She'd never seen so many shoes.

The girl her liked the high heels. She'd never really worn them before. As she slid them onto her feet, fastening the straps, she wondered if she could walk in them. The heel was high and very pointy.

Emily straightened, arms out to the side to balance herself. She was delighted to find that her balance was perfect; she felt powerful even as she stood on four inch stilettos. But could she walk? Carefully she turned and took one slow step, then a second. Not only could she walk, she felt graceful.

Eric heard Emily come down the stairs; he left the living room. What he saw coming down the stairs made him pause. He knew that becoming what they were could change your appearance, in some ways. He knew that sometimes the body was improved, in little ways. But he'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

Emily's once two-tone hair had now become honey-blonde. Her entire body was breathtaking and statuesque. She moved down the stairs with complete grace and ease.

She smiled at him as she reached the last step; stopping just short of the floor. "So?"

Eric smiled, "Perfect." He offered a hand, she took it and stepped down to the floor. "You're stunning."

She laughed softly, shy. "Thanks. I hope the clothes are okay?" She looked down at her self.

Eric looked over the outfit; he wasn't a fashion expert. But he liked what he saw. "Pam is the best to ask for that kind of thing," He admitted.

"Where is she?"

"Fangtasia, someone has to keep an eye on things."

"Let's go there; I'm curious what kind of business you have." She said brightly.

Eric kept his hesitation to himself. He was silent about his concern that she might not react well. Instead he walked with her to the door and they stepped out. His red Ferrari was in the driveway where Bill had left it this evening. As far as Eric knew, the other man was back in Bon Temps. Eric kept hold of her hand as they reached the car. Last night he had ripped the passenger door off; but tonight it was repaired. One couldn't even tell damage had been done. Sometimes, being Sheriff was good.

It wasn't that long a drive to Fangtasia from his home. He parked in his usual spot, the one with his name on it; and stepped out. Rounding the car, he opened her door and held out a hand. She accepted and stepped out. Emily paused at the thundering music that echoed in the parking lot.

Eric paused, perhaps this was too much. He was surprised at the smile on her face. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Emily grinned at him.

Eric shook his head, hiding the smile as they walked into the club. The music changed and she gripped his arm tighter.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed happily as the opening lyrics of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance welcomed them into the club.

Pam was at the entry, checking ID's. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Emily and Eric. She smiled slightly and nodded her approval to Eric. Emily was looking around, wide-eyed and happy.

"You look wonderful, Emily." Pam greeted.

Emily smiled at her, "Thanks, Pam." She looked to Eric, "I am going to dance." She lift his side and joined the humans on the floor. The vampires on the platforms above, danced with the humans.

Pam lowered her voice, "You have pressing business in your office."

"Not tonight," He kept his eye on Emily as she danced.

"I'll keep an eye on her, but this won't wait." Pam insisted.

Eric frowned, looking at her. "What is it?"

"The Sheriff of Area 7, he says that the town of Preston was part of his territory. He's complaining."

Eric sighed, "Fine. I'll handle it."

Eric didn't want to handle it; he wanted to keep watch over Emily. She was in a club full of fang-bangers and didn't know how to feed yet. He didn't need the headache of her losing control. But he knew Pam would handle anything that Emily did. The Sheriff waiting for him wouldn't wait all night.

The opening strings of Russian Roulette by Rhianna filled the club as Eric stepped into his office.

"This is unforgivable, Eric." The Sheriff of Area 6 shouted.

"The town of Preston is still in my area." Eric countered, "Don't forget Able, I am the authority here."

Able was thin man, like as scarecrow. He had a pointy nose and his hands were too big for his arms. "We all know the town boarders my lands. I am the one in charge of Arkansas."

Eric snorted, "The woods are the beginning of your lands."

"And you intruded on my territory last night; the hospital sits on land belonging to both of us."

Anger hardened Eric's features; he stood stiffly behind his desk, "The hospital?"

"Yes, the one you visit once a month. I let you step onto my lands; with the understanding you would not kill anyone."

"And I didn't kill anyone," He snarled, although he had wanted to.

"You took one of the patients, last night. A girl, Emily Ashmont, you removed her from the building."

Eric said nothing.

"Technically her side of the hospital was in my lands. That means you took someone from my territory without permission. I demand to have her returned." Able whined.

Eric opened his mouth to speak when the door to his office opened. Emily stalked in, the air around her crackled slightly. He was startled but kept it to himself. He could tell she had fed; her eyes shone with it. Her face had a glow to it that only came from fresh blood. She stood in his office, hands on her hips.

"Emily," Able came to his feet. He stopped short when he noticed she was a vampire. He turned to Eric, "This is against our laws."

"Not even close," Emily snapped, "I chose him to be my Maker, you whining moron." She stalked up to Able; with the heels on she was taller then he was. "Do you honestly believe I would let you do this?" She held her hands out to the side. She poked at him with one finger. Able backed up, she followed him. "I told you, the answer was no. You just didn't like that idea."

Eric wasn't sure what to make of it; so he watched. He caught sight of Pam in the doorway. She shrugged; turning back to the club. Eric returned is focus to the club.

"What's wrong, Able? It's not like he stole your toy."

Able found his words, "You were in my lands; he should have asked permission."

"Eric doesn't need to ask permission!" She shoved Able backward, he slammed into the wall. The contents on it shook with the force. "Let's get this clear, as Sheriff of Area 5, he had the right to hunt on his lands. And this idea that my room was on your land, is pathetic. You're like a brat, you know that. Whining whenever you don't get your way."

Eric fought his smile as he stepped up; putting himself between Emily and Able. He put his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him. "Let me handle this, okay?"

"But…"

"Please," He made her look him in the eyes, "We don't want you burning bridges on your first night."

She turned her gaze to Able, glaring at him. Before nodding and leaving the office. She slammed the door behind her; the walls shook.

Able smoothed his hands down his shirt, "She reminds me of you, Eric."

He smiled then, only briefly. When he faced Able, he was serious, the usual Eric. "Now, where were we?"

**

Emily laughed brightly as Pam talked with her. The two of them were sitting next to Eric's throne on the stage. This was the piece from storage; the original had been swept up and thrown in the dumpster last night. Down below, on the floor, men were glancing over continuously. Both women ignored them.

"I still can't believe you did that," Pam muttered gently, "Usually Eric wouldn't for it."

"Well, I mean Able was always a pest when I was human. He'd come to the hospital every night and try to convince me. He even threatened me once, but it didn't work."

"Why was he so anxious to be your Maker?" Pam paused as an idea came to mind, "Do you think he knows Eric is your great ancestor?"

Emily shrugged, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "It would explain a lot. But I don't know for sure."

"I am surprised he didn't just force it on you." Pam muttered.

"If he knew about Eric's relation to me, he wouldn't risk the backlash."

Pam nodded, "I could see Eric starting a war over that."

"He's prideful of his family, you know that." Emily smiled as she shook her head. "At least that's what Godric told me."

Pam glanced at her, "Godric?"

Emily nodded; her face grew serious. Her eyes lost some of their sparkle. "He visited me once in the hospital, swore me to silence. We just sat and talked about Eric and the way things were now. He seemed really lonely."

"Godric came into Eric's lands and didn't tell him?"

"I think he came through Abel's, actually." Emily looked over, her face brightened.

Pam glanced over; Eric was making his way toward them. She stood up as he stepped on stage.

He sat down silently, relaxing into his throne. Emily came to her feet as another good song filled the club. She made her way to the dance floor and joined the humans. Eric watched her, smiling softly.

Pam stood next to him, leaning on the throne.

"I see she fed." He muttered in Swedish.

"Yes," Pam looked at him, "Not a moment's hesitation. She needed little coaching; it seems she is fully aware and comfortable in her new existence,"

"I wonder who coached her," Eric muttered softly.

Pam smiled, "Yes, I wonder."  
They both knew who had done it. Eric silently thanked Godric and smiled to himself.

"We might have trouble with Able," Eric muttered.

"We'll deal with it." Pam watched Emily and realized Eric was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Call On Me

Chapter 5:

Nightfall had claimed the city of Shreveport; Eric was awake when he heard Emily came her way downstairs. He closed his journal, setting into the drawer to his left. He closed it and heard the lock click into place. He turned to the door as Emily peeked into his office and smiled. He returned it. Her hair was loose around her shoulders tonight. She wore slim-fitting jeans with high heels; the bright blue shirt hugged her body; sitting off the shoulder. She looked great and he told her as much.

"Evening," She greeted, crossing him; she leaned down and hugged him. "Are you going to Fangtasia tonight?"

"Later, did you want to come?" As of late, Emily had been going with him every night.

"Sure," She rested her chin on his shoulder, "Do you think I could get a job there?"

He frowned, looking at her, "Why?"

"I would like to earn money so I can buy things."

He considered, it was logical, "Things like?" He didn't want her to work. It didn't suit him at all. The idea of being able to spoil her with presents gave him an very human sense of happiness.

"I'll give you whatever you want no need to work."

She smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "But I still want something to do at night."

"You used to love to draw. Why not take that up again?"

She considered, "Good idea." She stood up, "Where does one buy art supplies around here?"

Eric stood, "There is a store in town, and we can stop by on the way to the club."

Eric parked in front of Artworx, the only art supply store open this late at night. He opened Emily's door and they headed up the stairs. This was also the only place to buy quality supplies, this far from New Orleans. He also happened to own it. But he didn't tell her that.

He held the store door aside, Emily went ahead of him. She crossed to the display of charcoal sticks; inspecting them carefully. The store clerk nodded to Eric as he stepped in. Crossing to the register he kept his voice low.

"Anything she wants just put it on my account."

The clerk nodded, "Yes, sir."

Eric crossed to her; she was looking at the different sketch pads. "Find anything?"

"Lots," She picked up a page, rubbing it between her fingers. "It's amazing the textures in pages. I never realized that paper could feel so different."

Eric smiled, gently running a hand through her hair. He used to do that with his wife; when he was human. It had been a long time since he'd felt so tender toward anyone.

"Buy whatever you want."

Emily crouched down at a display of colored pencils.

Eric's cell phone buzzed in his hip pocket, he took it out. It was Pam. "I'll be outside." He stepped out of the store and answered, "Pam."

"Bill has called a meeting with you; it's about Able."

Eric sighed, "Did he say where he wanted to meet?"

"His house, he's being very stubborn about it."

That sounded like Bill, "Fine, I'll head over there once I drop Emily at the club."

"I look forward to it." Pam and Emily had found friendship; it made him feel better about the whole situation.

Eric put his phone away and returned to the store. Emily was at the counter and looking very confused. He crossed to her. She looked up at him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"He won't let me pay for anything."

Eric chuckled, "I said not to worry. Do you have everything you need?"

She nodded; he picked up the bags from the counter and headed to the door. Emily followed him. Eric held the door aside; she stepped out and crossed to the car. He put the bags in the trunk and opened her door.

"Eric?" She stared into his face, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," He told her.

"And?"

He frowned, "That's not enough?"

She shrugged, "I just don't fully understand it."

Eric considered for a moment, "I haven't been able to do this for anyone in a very long time. It makes me feel good. Okay?"

She thought it over; he could see it in her eyes. "Do I have to pay you back?"

He shook his head, "Never."

Emily sat in the car. He closed the door, rounding the car, he slid behind the wheel. "I have to drive to Bon Temps, tonight. Business meeting. I'll drop you at Fangtasia first."

"Don't bother, it will take you out of the way. I'll come with you."

He glanced at her, "You want to come with me?"

"Sure. I haven't Bon Temps before. It would be nice, like a road trip."

Eric was surprised at his amusement, "Alright, a road trip it is."

"I want eat first, though. Unless, someone in Bon Temps will offer?"

He shook his head, "Not likely."

He drove to the club and parked; together he and Emily walked into the club. It was rocking at this early evening hour. Emily saw Pam and walked over; she hugged the woman. They shared a laugh. Eric looked around the place and liked what he saw. It was busy and he was making money. He was in a fine humor as he went to his office. Closing the door he picked up the phone. He dialed as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Italian Imports, John speaking."

"John," Eric smiled to himself, "I need to place an order."

Emily checked her teeth in the mirror; she rubbed the last of the blood from her gums. Checking her hair and her clothes; she fussed for a moment. Once satisfied she stepped out and found Eric waiting at the doors. He had a leather coat over his shirt this time. Emily waved to Pam; the vampire nodded, and the two of them left.

Emily pressed the tuning button on the car's radio. She couldn't find anything that held her focus. After a few minutes she stopped on a classical music station.

"I will not listen to that." Eric muttered, he used one hand to change the station. Rock music filled the car.

"That's old rock," She changed the channel. The hard sounds of Nickelbacks _Burn it to the ground_, made her smile.

Eric shook his head but left the radio alone. "This meeting shouldn't take too long."

"Who are we meeting?"

"His name's Bill,"

"What's the meeting about?" Emily asked.

"Able's kicking up a fuss."

"Still," She scoffed as she shook her head, "Tell me why you can't just stake him and be done with it?"

Eric smiled at her approach, "He's a Sheriff, like me. It would cause a huge political storm; I don't really want that right now."

"A Sheriff?"

"The vampire authority over a designated area."

"Like from those old Western movies?"

Eric nodded, "Just like that."

"And if you kill another Sheriff, it's politically bad?"

"There are penalties for it."

"Like?"

He shrugged, "That depends on the Magistrate."

"Who?"

Eric considered how to phrase it, "He's the law enforcer for our people."

"Oh," Emily was quiet for a moment, "So we want to stay on his good side then."

"It is recommended, yes."

The small town of Bon Temps came into view; complete with sign. It was illuminated by flood lights. The sign was new; it had been replaced since the last one was destroyed. Emily looked out her window; watching the buildings go by.

"It looks…" She considered, "Like a small town."

Eric's cell phone buzzed again, he slid it out of his pocket, driving one handed. "Bill, I am in town now."

Emily looked over, curious. As she concentrated she heard the other man's voice.

"Meet met at Merlotte's, Sam has asked to be part of this."

"Sookie's boss, Sam?" Eric frowned, "I don't think it's wise."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Bill didn't sound happy, "A lot has happened since Able spoke to you."

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"Able has left bodies in town; two of them."

"How does this involve Sam Merlotte?"

Bill was quiet a moment, "One of them was a part-time waitress. He's concerned about it; his waitresses keep dying."

"Well perhaps he should move then."

"Eric, this is important." Bill sighed, "I am asking you for help with this."

"That's another favor you owe me." Eric huffed, he ended the call. Tossing the phone into the empty ashtray.

"How's Sookie?" Emily asked.

Eric glanced at her; not quite sure how to answer the question. "A human."

"And she matters to you?"

He frowned, looking back at the road. "That's not your concern."

Emily could tell he was hiding something from her. She didn't push; she didn't want to fight with him. Looking out the windshield she asked, "Are we allowed to have relationships with humans?"

"They never last; and it's a risk."

"So officially, no. But unofficially, every one does it, so it's okay." Emily nodded, "That sounds logical."

Eric smiled at her.

Parking in the lot in front of Merlotte's, Eric climbed out of the car. He opened Emily's door, she took his hand and stepped out. He let her look around a moment before leading her toward the bar. Country music blared out into the night. He held the door aside and followed her inside.

Heads turned and people stared at Emily; Eric stood protectively at her back. He didn't like the looks the men were giving her. He was amused at himself, at his sudden urge to cut all the men down.

"Wow," Emily whispered, "This is really country."

Eric chuckled, "You have no idea."

Bill stood up from his table, Sookie was with him. She was dressed in her waitress outfit and carried a tray under one arm. Bill paused as he saw Emily. He had last seen her buried in the ground. His eyes widened slightly. Eric tensed; instinct told him to keep the vampire away from what was his. He was momentarily distracted by Sookie; but it didn't last. His focus was on protecting Emily.

Bill approached, "Eric, thanks for coming."

"Let's just get to it." He snapped.

Bill looked to Emily, "Evening, Ms. Ashmont." He nodded his head.

Emily smiled at him, "Hi."

"This is my companion, Sookie Stackhouse." Bill indicated Sookie.

"Pleased to meet you," Sookie held out a hand.

Emily regarded the blonde human, she stared at the hand. Her upbringing dictated she respond in kind. But a part of her stopped her hand. She got a strange vibe off the blonde and didn't like it much. Emily put her arm through Eric's instead.

"Nice to meet you too," Emily felt the tension in Eric's body; she was surprised. "Perhaps we should get the meeting started, gentleman."

Bill nodded, "Of course, Sam is in his office."

Eric turned and headed down a narrow hallway. He'd never seen Sam's office before; but bar layouts had to be similar. This was the only logical direction.

Emily heard Sookie mutter, "She's a lot more like Eric then I thought."

Bill hushed her, following them.

Bill appeared at the door before Eric reached it; knocking once. "It's Bill Compton."

"Come in." A man called.

Bill walked in, Emily followed, and Eric shut the door. The office was big enough for four people. Emily stayed next to Eric, at the door.

Sam regarded the three vampires with open distaste. His gaze lingered on Emily for a moment. "Who's she?"

"None of your business," Emily muttered. "What has Able done?"

Eric and Bill both looked at her a moment.  
Sam sat back in his chair, "He sent one of his people here last night. Killed three people in the course of the night; one of them was an employee for me."

"A waitress," Emily muttered, "I read about those murders a couple of years ago. Working for you seems to be fatal."

Sam frowned at her, "And who are you again?"

She ignored the question, "You don't like us, Mr. Merlotte, so why are we inclined to help you?"

He came to his feet like a shot, "People are dying cause of you!"

Emily narrowed her eyes, "Not us, Mr. Merlotte, politics. People are dying because of politics." She pushed away from the door, stepping into Sam. "Able is trying to win this pissing contest and he's going after Eric's fringe lands."

Sam shook his head, "I don't care why or who is doing it, I just don't it in my town."

"Then I suggest you move." She stated firmly, "This town belongs to Eric, this land belongs to him. If you don't like it, then go elsewhere."

Eric arched a brow but didn't say a word. He was curious to see where this would go.

"I am not going to be run out of my home by vampires!" Sam shook a finger at her, "You are the people that should leave."

"We're here to stay, so get used to it." Emily leaned in another inch, Sam leaned back. "You're not human, Mr. Merlotte."

"So what?" He glared at Eric, "Aren't you going to do something?"

Eric crossed his arms in response.

Sam looked at Emily, eyes narrow with anger. "Why do I get the feeling you're not finished?"

"This is an entrepreneurial market, Mr. Merlotte. Nothing's free." Emily crossed her arms; the posture was eerily similar to Eric.

Sam balked, "You're going to charge me for your help?"

"Something like that," Emily fixed Sam with a very steady gaze.

He stalked away from her; it was only three strides but it was enough. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You people are unbelievable!"

"You're free to make a living, so are we." She stated firmly.

"By charging people live on your land? This isn't a feudal country!"

"We're not talking about the country; we're talking about this area." Emily dropped her arms to her sides. "You want us to stop Able, right?"

"Yes," Sam snapped.

"So we are asking for something in return. Fair trade if you ask me."

"I didn't." Sam glared at her.

"Then handle it yourself." Emily shrugged, she moved to leave.

"Wait!" Sam took a step toward her, she turned back. He stepped backward.

"What for?"

"What are you asking for?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Emily nodded to Eric, "That's up to him."

Sam sighed as he looked at the blonde Viking. "Damn."

She stepped between the two vampires and opened the door; closing it as she left.

Once the terms were settled with Sam, Eric left the office. He expected Emily to be in the bar; she wasn't. Sookie looked over at him; he paused. She made a face and turned her back on him. Eric continued out the door; knowing Bill would linger and talk to her. He found Emily at his car; she rested her butt on the hood; arms crossed. She was looking up into the sky.

He crossed to the car; sitting beside her. He felt he car give slightly as he settled.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked softly.

"Not in the least," Eric reached over and took one of her hands; she let him. He kissed his lips to his mouth. "Impressed is the better word."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Impressed? But why? I took over, I lost my temper."

He laughed gently, "That was you angry, huh? Now that is disappointing."

Emily frowned slightly, "I bullied him."

"No, you negotiated, brilliantly, I might add." Eric pressed her hand to his cheek.

"You never did ask why I was hospitalized." She reminded him.

He shrugged, "I didn't care."

"What about now?"

He shook his head. "Still don't care." He rested his hand on his thigh; still holding hers. "This deserves a celebration." He pulled her to stand and led her to the passenger side. He opened her door and she climbed in. Eric smiled down at her, "Just curious, what would you have asked for?"

She considered, looking up at him. "I am not sure."

"Yes, you are," Eric chuckled as he closed her door.

They didn't talk much on the way back to Shreveport. Eric was delighted with himself and he was proud of Emily. At one point he reached over and took her hand. She smiled at him; it didn't quite reach her eyes. And that worried him. He wanted to ask what was upsetting her; but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. It would never occur to him to feel badly. Business deals were meant to make money; which this had. Although he hadn't considered the meeting with Sam and Bill to be a potential business venture; he was delighted with the results.

"I might not like the answer, but I need to know it." Eric began, "Why do you feel bad?"

Emily was quiet for a moment, "I can't just go through life bullying people."

"Why not?" He asked seriously, "It works."

She turned her head, studying his profile. After a long moment she smiled, "Yes, it does. But the question becomes, where do you draw the line?"

Eric shrugged, "The line keeps changing."

Emily watched the darkened landscape go by the window. The car was quiet; no radio and no sounds of the engine. "I have problems with aggression." She admitted softly, "Some call it anger control issues."

Eric kept quiet; she wasn't looking a response.

"Tonight, in that office, I knew I could kill him I wanted to. I could break him in half. Part of me wanted to. But I also knew I could make him give me anything I wanted. I knew within myself that I could get anything I wanted from him."

Eric silently acknowledged her thoughts.

"Power like this," She stared at her hands, "It requires a lot more control than I had thought."

He looked at her, "It does take time to adjust, Emily. I amazed at how well you've taken everything so far."

"I received good advice." She admitted, "But you know that already."

He nodded, "I do know that. But good advice or not; you are doing exceptionally well."

She sighed, "So, when do we go after Able?"

Eric considered, "I will go after him, not you."

"Why not? I am apart of your lands, right?"

Eric gripped the steering wheel tightly. "There might be repercussions for this. I don't want you involved."

"Why not?" She asked again.

He couldn't say it, not yet. So he shook his head. "Because I said so and you will do as I say."

Emily felt compelled to argue that; instead she looked out the window again. "As you wish."

Eric parked in his spot at Fangtasia. Stepping out, he came around to her side and opened the door. Emily waited while he opened the trunk and took out the art supplies. They walked into the club again.

"Can I work in your office?" She asked.

"Yes, I need to make an appearance anyway." He handed her the bags and watched as she went down the hall. He wanted to tell her the real reason; but he held back. He wasn't quite ready to admit them to himself, let alone to her.

Eric headed to the stage; settling into his usual demeanor. He took his seat on the throne and let his thoughts wander as the humans swooned at his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Azure's Note**: I am accepting ideas to write chapter 7. 

If anyone would like to contribute; feel free. 

One of my ideas is to have Eric and Bill taken trapped by Abel- 

Jessica & Emily have to team up for a rescue. 

Second idea: Emily & Jessica caught & have to bust out on their own. 

Feel free to let me know if you guys want anything specific. 

Call On Me

Chapter 6:

Emily sat in her room; knees drawn to her chest. She studied the joyful faces of the figures in the paintings. Her sketch pad lay beside her; she tapped her pencil against her knee. Eric had painted these canvas'; it was clear he had taken his time. He had put a lot of care into the work. She found herself thinking back to her own life. It wasn't as happy as the ones she saw depicted around her. She wondered how her mother and father were; it had been a long time since she'd spoken to them.

The idea caught her fancy and she wanted to see her family. Leaving her room she listened for Eric. He had left already; the club was busy tonight. It was some kind of party. She could have gone with him; but found herself wanting to be alone tonight. Or so she had thought. Now she wanted company. She had spent years by herself in the hospital. Her nature was far more social then people had thought. Being a vampire hadn't changed that in her, at least not yet.

She left a note for him; in case he came home early. She doubted he would; Eric loved being at the club. Stopping at the office to leave the note she saw a present sitting on his desk. It was topped with a bright red bow and it had her name on it. Emily paused, studying it. Should she wait for him? Could it be jewelry? Wasn't that normally what was in a box like this? Excitement got the better of her and she picked up the box. Lifting the lid she paused again. A set of keys sat inside. She already had house keys; so what did these go to?

Emily put the keys in her pocket and headed out. There was a car sitting in the driveway and since Eric wasn't home, it was his. She stopped again. There was a giant red bow sitting on the roof. A smile lit her eyes as she yelped for joy. She jumped up and down in sheer happiness. Quickly taking the keys out of her pocket she pressed down on the button pad. The locks chirped and she ran to the car. Opening the driver's side door she put the key in the ignition. The exotic sports engine growled to live. She made excited sounds as she checked over the car.

Common sense kicked and she realized she needed to have registration and insurance. She leaned over to the glove box. That's normally where people kept it. To her joy she saw a plastic covered holder. She took it out. Quickly opening it, she grinned. The car was insured and registered. Eric was the primary and she was the secondary.

The lot of Fangtasia was nearly full; Emily parked at the front door. She nodded to the door man. He returned it.

"I won't be long." She said, walking by.

Pulling open the door she found the club jammed full of people. Both vampire and human alike danced, partied, and chatted. The club was going to clear a fortune tonight. Threading her way through the masses she searched for Eric. She found him sitting on his throne. He was talking with Bill and Sookie; he didn't look too pleased. But she was learning that was his general expression.

His head turned as if sensing her; his eyes lit up. She could tell he was happy to see her; even if his face didn't show it. Emily stepped up to the throne. Eric took her hand instantly; gently kissing the back of it.

She spoke in Swedish, not wanting others to overhear. "Thank you for the car; it's great."

"You're welcome," He responded. "Are you staying?" He glanced at her outfit.

"No. I want to go for a drive; enjoy my car." Emily didn't flinch when Eric stared into her e yes.

"The instinct to see our families in strong," He warned, "Keep your distance though; you are still young."

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I will. Have a good night. I'll join you if I get back in time."

Making her way back across the club she waved to Pam. The woman returned it.

Emily climbed into her car and drove out of the lot. She headed toward the highway. With one hand she tuned the radio. Stopping as she came to a late-night techno station. Putting her hand back on the wheel; she drummed her fingers in time to the pulsing beat. Reaching the highway; she shifted the car into higher gear and let her speed increase. With this kind of car she would be there and back with plenty of time to spare.

She reached the city of Monroe and pulled into a gas station to fill up. Eric had insisted she carry a purse and had made sure she had everything a girl could need it. Emily had a hunch Pam had done of the shopping. Eric wasn't very into modern women's cosmetics. Either way, she had a beautiful purse and lots of cash. He had also insisted on that; as a reward for striking a deal with Sam Merlotte. Emily had no idea when Eric was going to deal with Able. So far the Sheriff had stopped leaving bodies in Eric's lands. But the problem still wasn't resolved. She knew Eric would handle it; but he would do so in his own time.

With her gas tank full; she headed into the store to pay. The clerk watched her intently as she entered. He was a young kid, perhaps in his early twenties. He had a wary look on his face. His uniform wasn't a good color for him; and he was on thin side for his build. He blushed when he noticed her watching him. Emily was overcome with hunger as she stepped up to the counter; the scent of him made her light-headed.

"Nice car," He muttered, he worked at his till. After a moment he announced her total and she handed him the cash for it. "So what are you doing out so late?" He asked.

Emily shrugged, "Driving home for a visit."

"Do you live in Monroe?" He made change and handed it to her.

"Shreveport," She accepted her change

He looked at her again, "You're a vampire."

Emily nodded, "You sound impressed."

He shrugged, "I guess."

An idea occurred to her, "Would you like to see the car?"

He glanced at the imported sports car in the lot, "I'm not supposed to leave the store."

Emily caught his gaze; it was instinct really, but she knew she could bend his will. "You want to see the car."

"I'd love to see the car." He muttered and stepped out from his platform. He followed her outside.

Emily let him look over her car; trying to figure out what to do next. "What's your name?"

"Mike," He glanced at her, "Yours?"

"Emily," She reached for him; he flinched away. She caught his eyes again and held him. "Don't move." She ordered. He went still.

Nervousness flooded her and she stared at him. He looked straight ahead, not blinking. Emily licked her lips, suddenly uneasy. She was hungry and it was best to feed before she saw her family. She'd hate to hurt them instead. Better to feed from a stranger then her own kin. She reached up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. His blood smelled incredibly rich to her as she inhaled next to his throat. She closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. Emily lost herself to the intoxicating sweetness of his blood. With each passing moment she felt her strength increase. Her energy grew and she was revived and left feeling electrified. Something cautioned her to stop and she did. As she stood back from Mike she heard an odd sound. A fading flutter in his body; it stopped. She looked at his chest; slow horror crept into her euphoria. Mike stood for a moment; before his legs folded. She reached out, catching him in her arms. Her purse slid down her arm as she looked around for an idea.

Panic filled her mind; she had to hide him and get out of here. She stared at the store, biting her lip. Her throat closed as fear clawed through her. Lifting his body she carried him into the store. Setting him behind the platform, out of site; she heard another sound. Fearing it was a car she looked up; it wasn't. Hers was the only vehicle. She heard the soft whirring again. Looking around she located it. Security cameras were recording.

"Oh shit," She crouched down again, trying to think. She knew from working in a store like this, that everything was in the backroom.

Emily spotted a button near the till; the word LOCK was engraved on it. She hit the button and heard a magnetic snap. The doors were locked. It would keep anyone from coming inside.

She had to hurry though. She'd seen Eric move in a blur and until hadn't cared how he did it. But she did care now. It would be useful. She moved, forcing herself to hurry. The next thing she knew she was at the backroom. The door was locked; she gripped the handle and felt then metal give way. Stepping into the office she crossed to the camera area. It took her a few seconds to remember how to delete images with this software. She deleted the last hour, just to be on the safe side. Before finishing she hit the OFF button with the mouse. The cameras were now turned off. She hurried back to the front of the store; she had to get out of here; but couldn't just leave Mike like that. It would be obvious a vampire had killed him.

Emily sucked in a deep breath as an idea came to mind. Crossing to the platform she gripped the cash drawer and yanked. The metal screamed as it gave up the treasure. She took the cash from both tills, left the coins. She stuffed the bills into her purse; not knowing what else to do. There was a lighter display on the counter; she grabbed one. Rounding the platform she found camping fuel. Ripping the top off two cans she used her super-speed and doused the store.

She closed her eyes as anxiety hit her; was she crazy? No, she told herself, she was protecting herself. She had to do this; it was the only way to hide the evidence. Absently she grabbed a third can and made sure Mike was soaked. The less of him left the better for her.

Emily took a few steps to the door, she grabbed a wad of Lotto papers off the near by counter. Setting it alight she threw it to the floor. Flames whooshed over the floor like a hungry beast. She watched the flames climb up the counter; spread down the aisles. Most importantly they devoured Mike's body. An alarm filled the store and she flinched; turning she smashed a fist through the glass and shoved the door aside. It hung off to one side; she ran to her car; throwing herself inside, she sped away and tried to ignore the tears that fell.

She drove a long time; avoiding the main streets of Monroe. Emily found herself back on the highway, still heading to her family's home. Her body should have been shaking; she should have been scared. But all she felt was quiet; calm. As if she hadn't just committed a murder, robbery, and arson, all in one stop. Emily bit her lip and sucked in several deep breaths. She wanted to feel something; anything. But instead she felt nothing.

It took her a few long moments to realize she had pulled off the road. She sat along the highway in her car; and leaned forward in her seat. She hadn't fastened her seatbelt, so there was nothing holding her back. She leaned her forehead against the wheel and stared at her feet. She still waited for her body to shake; for something like fear. But it never came. She just felt…alive. Her blood sang with power; her muscles still felt strong. A crazy idea floated across her mind; she quickly shoved it aside. She was not going to begin to think of herself as a great person. She'd just killed a man; robbed a store and then burned it in her wake. This was not something great people did.

Emily sat upright. She stared at her purse on the seat beside her. She wondered what Eric would say to her. What would he think? Fear hit her then; real and solid fear. Not of her actions but of what he would do. Of the punishment he would exact on her. That scared her.

Shaking her head, she started the car and headed back onto the road. A few miles passed and she saw her old home town. Red Water, LA, was just as small as she remembered. A population of just over a thousand lived here. It was very tight knit and traditional minded. She wondered what they would say to her now that she was a vampire. None of those things had occurred to her before she left Shreveport. This town wasn't as open minded as Bon Temps; there was a chance they could turn on her. Worst, yet, there was no Eric to protect her if they did.

"You're really being smart tonight, Em." She cursed her self, passing the sign that announced this to be the town of Red Water.

She found her parents house and was surprised at large gathering of cars outside it. All the lights inside the house were turned on. She could hear the laughter of a party; the chatter of a happy occasion from inside the house. Considering the date there shouldn't be any parties now. Curiosity drew her from the car; she put her purse over her shoulder, locked her car and made her way to the house.

Her hands felt cold; she rubbed them on her jeans. What did she say to her parents? Would they let her in? She stopped in her tracks. What if they didn't invite her in? She would be left outside all night. Shaking her head she decided if they didn't let her, it was fine. She would return to Shreveport and let it go. As if it was that easy….it wasn't though.

Emily reached the front door and it opened. She stared at her eldest cousin; he grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "Hey little cousin."

"Hi," Emily was grateful he set her down, "What's going on?"

"Come in," He hauled her into the house; luckily he had invited her first. "Auntie Joan! Guess who's here!" He pulled her down the hallway to the kitchen. People were everywhere. She didn't most of them.

But one face she did know was her mother. Joan Ashmont was still beautiful at fifty-eight years old. She was still as spry and high-energy as when she was a teenager. She turned, her face brightened.

"Honey!"

Emily braced her self for the firm hug from her mother. For once it didn't make her feel like she was drowning. She was far stronger then her mother now; and it helped her deal with the hug.

"Welcome home," Her mother let her go. "We heard about that break-in at the hospital. Thank god you were hurt."

Eric's actions had made the news apparently. "I am glad to." Emily muttered, she adjusted the fit of her purse on her shoulder.

"Say," Her mother eyed the bag, "That's a fancy purse. Where'd you get the money for that?"

Emily glanced at it, shrugging lightly. "It was a present."

Her mother's face shone with joy, "Really? From your boyfriend?"

It took effort for Emily not to frown and snarl at her mother. She'd been locked up for the last few years. How was she supposed to have a boyfriend with money? After a moment she realized it was the best possible answer; how else could she explain Eric if anyone asked.

"Sure, mom."

People came into the kitchen, in search of food and drink. A few of them were old childhood friends. They did a double take at the sight of her.

"Emily," One of the girls looked her over critically, "Nice clothes; since when can you afford designer threads?"

"She has a boyfriend," Her mother announced, "A rich one."

One of the boys looked up from his scavenge of the food trays. "So that's your Lamborghini out front?"

Her mother eyes widened, "Honey?"

"Yes," Emily tensed as she felt eyes watching her. "What?" Her shoulders tensed; her control slipped slightly. "I deserve nice things!" She clenched a fist. She had to get out of here!

Turning she hurried out of the house; she rushed into the night air and was struggling to breathe. She stopped; pressing a hand to her chest. She couldn't feel her heart beat; it was a human gesture that did not apply to her anymore.

"Emily!" Her mother called to her; she stepped out and hurried to her daughter. "Honey, are you okay?"

Emily nodded, regaining her composure. "Sorry, Mom. I am not ready to be here, yet."

Her mother nodded, "I understand, darling. Crowds can trigger your condition. Had I known you were coming I wouldn't have hosted a party."

"What is it for?"

"Robert was accepted into MIT. We received the letter last week."

Robert was another of her cousins. "Wow, the first of us to go to college." Emily had to admit that was a big deal. "Well, then the party should be bigger."

Her mother laughed, "Will you come back in? I'll keep the animals away."

Emily shook her head, "I should get back. Eric will start to wonder if I don't return soon."

"So his name is Eric?" Her mother chuckled, "I'd like to meet him sometime. What does he do?"

Emily mentally kicked herself, "He's a club owner."

The smile on her mother's face slipped a notch. "Oh," She was too conservative to like that, "Well, I am sure he is a good man."

"He is," Emily assured her. "I should really go."

"Yes, yes, of course dear. Drive safely; just because it's expensive doesn't mean it's safer."

Emily smiled, gently hugging her mother. "Enjoy the party and congratulate Robert for me."

"I will."

Emily walked away from her mother's house; at first she felt nothing. But as she drove she felt sorrow in her soul. She knew now why vampires didn't return home. It was painful and did no good. Her mother and cousins were human; they were not her kind. They might try to understand; try to love her; but they would always be afraid. Not to mention explaining Eric to her mother. That was a nightmare just to think about.

She knew, thanks to Godric's conversation with her, that it was her father who was the descendant. Her mother's people were from Europe; her father came directly from Sweden. With her father dead; the line ended with her. The cousins she had come from her mother's sisters and their kids. Her parents had only managed to have one child. Because her mother was over thirty when she'd married and conceived; the doctors told her to only have one child. And now Emily was a vampire. She felt suddenly alone as she drove. There was no family for her in Red Water any more.

Emily leaned her head on her hand, resting her elbow on the doorframe. She drove one handed, her mind clouded with emotions. Her heart was heavy with loss and she was angry too. She was angry with herself and with her family. If they had started younger there would have been more siblings. She wouldn't be the only one. But they hadn't and she was the only child.

If she hadn't gotten messed up with her father's death; hadn't lost her mind, in a way, she wouldn't have ended up in a hospital in Preston. Her world wouldn't have opened to people like Eric or Godric or Able. She would have been able to live a normal, sane, human life. But none of that had happened. When her father died she'd lost herself. Her anger at his death had spun out of control; she'd lost control. It had gotten so bad she had to be locked away. And in a lot of ways that anger was still there; it was just locked up inside her now. But she could feel it brewing. The dangerous, violent rage lived in her and stemmed from a child's confusion about death.

"And now I have become death," She muttered to herself.

She thought of Mike; the kid at the gas station, he was dead. Had she not stopped there tonight; he would have lived. Perhaps he had a girlfriend, or a mother; perhaps he was in college. Now he was a pile of ashes, and all because she had decided to go for a drive.

Emily returned to Shreveport and found herself lost in her mind. She had no desire to return to the empty house. Instead she drove to Fangtasia and parked. The lot was crowded with cars; but she found a spot; with her name on it. Getting out she locked the car and headed into the club. Thundering music deafened her. She ignored it all. Looking around for Eric she found him on stage. He was posing for pictures with a group of girls. They were hardly wearing enough to be covered and wore too much make-up. She pushed her way to the stage; catching his eye. His smile vanished; he came toward her without question.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, putting his hands on her upper arms. She felt tears slid down her cheeks. "Come."

He rushed them to the office and shut the door, locking it. Emily sat heavily in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Eric crossed to her. Kneeling down, he made her look at him. His thumbs wiped across her cheeks, he put his thumb in his mouth. Emily wiped her face with her ands, rubbing the blood on her jeans.

"You fed," he whispered. His gaze searched hers, "What happened, Emily?"

She sighed, rubbing her face again. "I killed him."

"Who?"

"Mike,"

"Who's…" Eric trailed off. "I see, you drained him to death." He nodded. "It happens, Emily, especially to one as young as you."

"Does everyone my age burn down a store to cover their tracks?" She sobbed. She tugged her purse off her arm and let it fall to the ground. "I panicked. I thought that perhaps if I made it look like a robbery and burned the place, no one would look too closely."

"Tell me everything," He said gently, his hands rested on her thighs, gripping her hands. Tears of blood dripped onto his skin; he ignored them.

"I stopped to get gas…"

Eric's brows raised in surprise as she recounted the story to him. Her actions were resourceful, thought out, practical, and well executed. She was crying harder now; Eric found himself holding her. Her head rested on his shoulder, arms around his back. He ran his hands through her hair as she wept.

"Be calm," He whispered in his native language. "We've all done things like that."

"You have?"

"Yes," He thought back to his younger days, "I burned down a whole village to cover my tracks. Godric even helped me. It was the only way to cover our presence."

"But that was like a million years ago," She sobbed.

"Well, not quite," He smiled a moment, before sobering. "Don't blame yourself, Emily. This is part of learning what we are."

"But I was doing so well!" She sniffled, "I wanted you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you," He kissed her hair, "Very proud of you. Not many young vampires would think to do that. It was clever."

"Really?" She pulled away, looking at him. "You think so?"

He nodded, "I don't recommend making a habit of it. But at the time, in this situation, it was very well done. We'll just have to work with you a little. Perhaps, the next time you decide to go for a drive, you'll feed before you go."

She sucked in a deep breath; wiping her face. She reached into her purse, searching for a tissue. The cash from the robbery fell out. She stared at it.

"What do I do with the cash I stole?"

Eric considered, "Keep it."

She looked up, "What?"

"Keep it, that's how most of us started our fortunes. We would steal; off those who died, keeping their money. After a while we grew it into a fortune." He reached own, collecting the money off the floor. He took her hand, gently closing her fingers around it. "Tonight was a learning curve for you, Emily. There is no use in feeling guilt or shame."

She sighed, "So you're not mad?"

He shook his head, rising to his feet. "If anything I am even more proud to have you as my blood. You've instinctively done in a few days, what normally takes years or centuries to master. That makes me very happy." He leaned down and kissed her head. "Now, let's go party. Pam put clothes aside for you."

Emily changed into the leather pants and halter top Pam had selected. The clothes were a little on the risqué side; but she tried not to think about it. Stepping out of the change area; she made her way to the club. Someone had put on a great dance track. To her complete surprise Eric was on the dance floor; hopping up and down with the others. It made her smile and lifted her mood completely. She joined him; he put his arms around her and they jumped up and down together. She was laughing and grinning when the song changed. Eric moved off the dance floor and she sat next to him. Pam was in charge of crowd control and was busy most of the night. Eric kept hold of her hand as they sat beside one another; he would entertain her with jokes that had her laughing. When not telling jokes he was on the dance floor or posing for pictures.

"Can I get a picture of the two of you?" A female human asked.

She looked like a tourist who got off at the wrong stop. Eric pulled Emily close; his arms around her middle, she put hers around his neck; they stood facing one another, and looked at the camera. The light flashed and let Emily seeing stars. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"You'll get used to that." Eric led her back to the dance floor, "Come on."

They ended up dancing most of the night away. Eric made sure he circulated through the club; he stopped, chatted, and shook hands with a lot of people. A few he would talk with, his expression serious, others he would just wave to. Through out it all, he kept Emily close, he kept hold of her hand at all times.

Had it been anyone else, she would have been embarrassed. But this was Eric. He was he Maker, the start of her family line. It wasn't awkward in the least. It actually left her feeling really secure. He wasn't angry with her; he didn't just push aside. He accepted her actions and moved on. He didn't do what her family had done; which is cut her out of their lives. Eric's hand on hers made her feel welcome. This was what family was supposed to feel like. And as she danced the night away with him at her side; she understood now, Eric was her family. And she was his and that was not something that time could steal away.


	7. Chapter 7

Call On Me

Chapter 7:

Emily sang along to _Fashion_ by Lady Gaga as she drove. She was headed in no particular direction tonight. She just needed to get out of the house. The events from the previous night were still in her mind. Pressing her foot down made the car go faster; she loved the speed. It helped her relax. The song changed to _Insomnia _by Craig David. She bobbed her head rhythm to the song. Occasionally singing out or humming along.

She found herself rocketing by the sign for Bon Temps. On a whim she headed to Merlott's. Part of her wanted Sam to pick a fight with her. She was restless tonight and knew she was looking for an outlet. She wanted to fight with someone; it was the only way she knew how to handle this kind of stress. She knew it was the wrong way to handle it. But it was all she could think about.

Parking in the lot she climbed out; country music reached the outdoors. Emily paused; watching a stunning red-head vampire. The girl was young in appearance. Younger than Emily at least; this girl was no more then seventeen or so. The girl paused, looking over. She tipped her head to the side. Her clothes were too sexy for someone her age. Her eyes were full of mischief and danger. Emily was instantly curious.

"Hey," The girl glanced at the car, "Nice car, who'd you bite to get it?"

Emily smirked, "No one."

The girl crossed to her, "Really?"

"Yes," Emily leaned on the door, crossing her arms. "You're like me."

The red-headed watched her a second. "I think I'm better then you are."

"Oh really?" Emily stared at the micro-skirt, the tank top. The fire-red hair was left loose around her face. She was pretty; especially with make-up. "I would challenge that."

"Any time," The girl gave Emily the once over, "At least you have fashion sense."

Emily glanced at her leather pants; they laced up the sides. She wore black heels and a short-wasted leather coat. The coat was open over a red t-shirt. She hadn't thought about her outfit at all.

"Let's go for a ride," The red-head suggested, "There's no one eat around here."

Emily grinned, "I don't think so. I don't even know your name."

"Jessica." The red head eyed her, "Too much car for you?"

"Get in," Emily slid behind the wheel and waited. Jessica settled beside her. "Where to?"

Jessica looked at her, "You new around here?"

"Something like that," Emily put the car in reverse, backing out of the lot. Once on the main road she put the car in drive and headed down.

"Just drive, there's a few truck stops along this road. We can score dinner there."

"Truckers," Emily chuckled, "Wild."

Jessica grinned at her; her fangs sparkled in the darkness. "You have no idea."

Emily shoved the man to the ground; throwing her head back. Her blood sang; she sighed in contentment. Wiping her mouth she stepped out from the truck cab. Dropping to the ground she straightened and found Jessica. The girl was stepping down and looked wild eyed as she smiled.

"So?" Jessica asked, sweeping hair out of her eyes.

"I'm still hungry," Emily looked around, "Come on."

Jessica followed her into the café; every head turned as they entered. On the radio the song changed and made Emily smile. She glanced at Jessica; the girl smiled. _Sexy Bitch_ played as they looked around the small space.

"Who do you want?" Emily asked.

"I don't care, I'm starving." Jessica giggled.

They continued to walk in; the men watched. The place silent except for the music; Emily felt alive with power as she scanned the place. Her eyes landed on a fat, red-faced man. She winked; he dropped the food he held. Putting a sway into her walk, she approached. His heartbeat pounded in her skull; the sound got faster as she approached.

"Hey big man," She leaned on the counter with one arm. "Let's take a walk."

He stood up like a man on strings. She smiled at him; he did the same. He followed her out; his hands touched her buttocks as she moved. Emily had to resist the urge to break his hand. Stepping outside she led him into the darkness.

"It's pretty dark back here," The man muttered, his heart beating even faster.

Emily turned, her fangs snapped down, "I can see just fine."

"How can I do anything to you if I can't see you?"

"Don't worry," Emily ran her tongue over her fangs, "I'll take care of everything.

The music still played and she heard it as she drank. It felt glorious. Somewhere in the darkness she knew Jessica was feeding. When his heart stopped, Emily sat up; straddling his fat stomach. She heard Jessica and snarled as she looked up.

"Relax, he's dead." Jessica nudged him with her foot. "You still hungry?"

"I'd have expected more blood," Emily stood up, "Seeing has he's so fat."

Jessica chuckled, "At least in this we can honestly say, size doesn't matter."

Emily laughed, she liked the girl. "I am done here. I want to move on."

"Let's go. I think there is field party near by."

"What's a field party?" Emily asked; they walked to her car.

Jessica stared at her for a moment, "You're parents Christian?"  
Emily shook her head. "Why?"

"My parents were, they never let me do anything."

They came to Emily's car; she looked over at Jessica. "So how'd you end up a vampire?"

"Bill was punished for killing another vampire in defense of his human bitch,"

So that's what Eric meant by punishments. "That…well, sucks."

Jessica laughed, "Hey I love the results," She held out her arms, "Look at me, I am hot and eternally sexy."

Emily slid behind the wheel, Jessica sat next to her. "So you like being a vampire."

"Hell yes," Jessica looked at her, "What's your story?"

Emily shrugged, starting her car. "I was dying; he wasn't ready to loose me. And this is what I became."

Jessica stared at her a moment, "He didn't want to loose you."

They headed out to the highway. Emily turned on her sound system; techno music flooded the car.

"Must be nice," Jessica muttered, she looked at her hands. "I have a boyfriend, he's human though. So sometimes it's awkward."

"I bet," Emily tapped the steering wheel with her fingers, "Still hungry?"

Jessica shook her head, "Nah, let's head back."

Emily nodded; she suddenly spun the wheel, ripping the E-break and spun the car. Jessica cheered.

"Again!"

"Happy to," Emily spun them again; earning her more cheers.

"Where'd you learn to drive like that?" Jessica asked.

Emily spun them once more, in the direction of Bon Temps. "I had a wild streak growing up. Got into all kinds of things."

"You don't seem the type."

Emily looked at Jessica, "Neither do you."

"True," Jessica laughed, she put down the window and leaned out. She yelled and waved her arms.

Laughter bubbled out of Emily as she drove; she pushed the car as fast as it would go. God, it felt almost as good as feeding.

Emily parked in front of the house Jessica directed her to. "Thanks for hanging out."

Jessica stepped out, "Perhaps we can do this again?"

"Sure,"

Emily waved goodnight and headed back to Shreveport. She stopped at the club; and found Eric on stage. He was doing his usual appearance. Emily made her way to the back of the club. Closing the door to his office, she sat down on the couch; her sketch pad was still there. She was grinning as she started to draw.

"Have a good time tonight?" Eric's voice startled her.

"Yeah, actually I did." Emily glanced over the pad, "You?"

"Not really," He took the pad from her hands, studying the images. "A bit wilder then usual," He looked at her, "Good though."

Emily caught the pad when he tossed it to her. "You're in a bad mood."

"Did you feed yet?"

"Yes," She watched him move behind his desk and sit down. "I'd wonder about you though."

He put his feet up on the desktop. He looked at her, "I don't want you hanging out with Jessica."

Emily frowned; how had he known that? "Why not?"

"She's…" He paused, "Not a good influence."

Sitting up she tossed her sketch pad to the side, "You're judging her."

"You killed, more then you needed tonight." He kept a steady gaze on her face. "You know better."

Emily was on her feet, "Who are you to tell me not to kill?" She snapped.

He watched her, not phased. "I am you're Maker and I have been doing this longer then you."

"So? I was hungry."

"No, you were reckless. One body we can excuse, but two, three, four?" He shook his head, "This isn't like the old days; humans notice things like that now."

Emily crossed her arms, "Perhaps I should burn them all then."

Eric was on his feet now, "By all means! Let's just build you a funeral pyre and let it go!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why not? Humans are meant to be our food."

He appeared in front of her; fists clenched at his side. "You will not hunt with Jessica again!"

"Or you'll what?" She met those angry eyes. "You've never put rules before me until now."

"It is dangerous for us." Eric turned and walked a few strides before facing her. "I cannot protect you if you are stupid."

Anger raged through her; the dangerous kind. "I will not stop hunting and you cannot dictate my friends!"

Eric tensed, as if trying to stop himself. "Emily, is it not a good time for you to be asserting your dominance."

She frowned, "Why? What's happened?"

He glared at her for a long time; "Get out," He pointed to the door, "Go home."

Emily did as he said, she couldn't trust her self not to loose her temper. Once in her car she slammed her fist into the steering wheel. Glaring at the club she started the car and drove out of town. There was no way he was going to ruin her night. If Eric was going to keep things from her; then she wasn't going to listen to him.

It didn't take much effort to find the field party. Emily stood at the edge of the forgotten field; watching. Teenagers danced to loud music; the smell of booze was heavy on the air. She could hear all sorts of things from this distance. Some talked, others made love and moaned. She heard laughter and arguing. These humans acted so carefree; so unaware of what watched them.

Emily walked into the field; it wasn't hard to find a lone man. He was passed out. She knelt down; the stench of alcohol burned her nose. Picking him off the ground, she bared her fangs and bit down into his flesh. He made no sound. The others were not aware of anything. She tossed him aside; her mind buzzing with the blood. The smile that came to her face was a dangerous one. This was too easy. She moved onto the next and the next and the next.

Eric stared out the windows on the main floor. He had sent Emily home; she wasn't here. He knew where she was; he could feel it in his blood. He knew her emotional state too. The euphoric haze that came with blood-drunk; when one has had too much and can't stop. He turned away, hands in his pockets. Pam stood at the entry; her face calm.

"Do we wait to see if she comes back?" Pam asked.

Eric paused, he could feel the sun on the edge of the world. "She is too far from home to drive back before dawn."

Pam arched a brow at the comment. But didn't say anything.

"Leave her," He fought the emotions him. His soul screamed for him to go and fetch her. He could fly; it would be simple for him to reach her and bring her to safety. Nothing in him wanted to leave her out there.

"Eric?" Pam questioned.

"I said leave her!" He shouted, "She has to learn to obey me."

He stormed out of the room; heading to Emily's room. He slammed the door shut and sat on the bed. His hands ran though his hair. A war raged in his heart; he knew he had to teach her obedience; but at the same time, he hated to loose her. If she didn't find shelter before dawn, she would surely die. He had saved her life once; risked his own even for her.

It wasn't really her he was angry with. It was the whole situation with Able. It was the impending arrival of the Tribunal. The Magistrate was tired of hearing Able's complaints about Eric and Emily. So he was coming here, to Shreveport to settle the matter. Eric didn't know what to expect. He only knew that if the Magistrate ordered it, Emily would be put to stake. And he would be helpless to stop it.

Some part of him feared that result; knowing that death by sun exposure was wore. But at least he would not have to witness her execution. He would not have to watch as she died, again.

Eric stood up as his heart over ruled his mind. He threw open the door and ran from the house. Once outside he looked up and willed himself into the air. He knew where she was. The question was, could he get them home before dawn?

Even before he saw the field, he could smell it. The bouquet of mixed blood on the air; it was a rich, intoxicating scent; even tone as old as him. How many had she killed tonight? Eric was no stranger to mass feedings; he'd done it himself. Some part of him was even happy that she had too. But another part was saddened. It hadn't taken long for her to accept her vampire nature. He had hoped it would take longer; that some part of her humanity would over-rule her new nature. But it seemed that was lost. He looked down; his eyes widened slightly. So many bodies; there had to be dozens of them. No wonder she was blood-drunk.

He landed silently; she lay a few feet away. Eric appeared at her side; lifting her in his arms. Glancing at the sky he could see the first light of dawn. Clutching her close, he willed himself to flight. He was literally racing the sun as he flew.

The sun broke across the sky; burning rays breathed across Eric's shoulders as he landed. Pain made him gasp; his flesh burning as he ran for the door. He smelled burning meat and knew it was him. Eric threw himself on the door; it opened. He slammed the door shut; only continue burning. Pools of sun spilled onto the floor from the skylights. He grit his teeth and made a run for it. Cutting across the golden pools of light; his feet sizzled. Eric threw himself against the wall; pushing himself down the hall. Emily was heavy in his arms. He felt his body becoming like lead. He saw the door to the basement; it was almost within reach.

Forcing himself the last few inches he opened the door and threw her down. He didn't care how she landed; she would heal. He closed the door behind him and his eyes shut. Eric didn't feel himself tumble down the stairs; he was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Call On Me

Chapter 8:

Emily woke and couldn't move. She was pinned under something incredibly heavy. Opening her eyes she looked at Eric lying across her. It looked like he had simply fallen on her. She stared at the burned skin across his back. The world painful came to mind. She blinked a few times trying to get a sense of herself. She felt sick; really sick. Her head throbbed; her insides burned. Nausea gripped her stomach with millions of tiny blades. What the hell had she done to herself last night? She looked around; colored streamers and flashed of light; interfered with her ability to see anything. What little she could make out, this was a basement. She was lying at the bottom of the stairs leading up; Eric was atop her.

Normally he woke before her; she began to worry. Why wasn't he awake? What had she done? More importantly what had she done to Eric?

Someone was in the house; Emily listened and recognized Pam's footsteps. "Pam! Down here! We're down here!"

Nothing happened; had she not heard Emily shouting? Finally the door atop the stairs opened; Pam stared down at them. She was lovely but right now she looked annoyed. Pam moved delicately down the stairs, her high heels sparkled with rhinestones. She wore a bright purple skirt that hugged her lower body. Her blue top was a good color on her and matched the skirt; in some weird fashion way.

"What the hell did he do?" Pam asked, standing on the last step, hands on her hips. "He said he wasn't going to get you."

Emily was puzzled over that. Eric had brought her home? "Help me lift him."

"Why can't you do it?" Pam asked coolly, recognition went through her eyes. "You're hung-over."

She couldn't be hung-over she didn't drink booze. Emily let it go, as Pam lifted Eric off her body. She sucked in a great breath; it was habit, not need. Sitting up, her headache increased, making her groan. She felt awful.

Pam tossed Eric over her shoulder; some how managing to balance his huge frame over her shoulder. "Get yourself upstairs, I am going to look after Eric." Pam returned upstairs; Emily still sat in the basement.

God she was sick. It took several tries before she could roll to her knees. Standing was a bad idea right now. Her limbs were a cross between weak and on fire. Everything in her was burning; her organs, her bones, everything. The colored streamers had taken on new colors; increasing in frequency. She doubted she could make it up the stairs. Emily thought of Eric; of his burns. Worry consumed her, she crawled up the stairs. Like a child, on her hands and knees. She had to stop halfway up; her stomach wrenching. She vomited but nothing came up. There was nothing in her stomach. She dry heaved for several seconds. Weakness crashed over her as black waves stormed her min. She gripped the stairs with shaking hands; wavering on her hands and knees. It took all her will to force her body up the stairs. She reached the main floor and collapsed, rolling to her side.

Is this what death felt like? She lay there; her vision swarming between blackness and colored ribbons. The heart in her chest was still; there was no way to gauge her self. She didn't need to breathe but found herself gasping for air. Dampness made her skin slick; she stared at her arms; there was a red shine on her skin.

Emily managed to finally roll to her knees and continued to crawl down the hall. Stopping every few feet and laying down. There was a maddening need in her to see Eric. A part of her she didn't understand drove her to see him. She continued crawling. His room was at the end of the hall; the door was closed. Emily reached it, staring up at the handle. It was inches from her; but it might as well have been fifty feet. She tried reaching up with one hand; but her body weight was too much. She fell to the floor.

The door opened; she stared up at Pam. The vampire gave her a very cool stare back.

"What's wrong with me?" Emily gasped.

Pam arched a brow, an oddly condescending expression. "Do you remember last night?"

Emily couldn't shake her head, "No. Why?"

"You and Eric had a fight last night. As a result you went out and got blood-drunk." Pam saw this wasn't making sense, "Think of it as blood poisoning."

"Blood poisoning?" Emily frowned, "But I am a vampire."

"Yes, but even we can only take so much in one night. You over did it; your body is sick."

Emily sighed, "Eric?"

Pam frowned at her, anger darkened her face. "He went out to save you, from yourself. Even after he said he wouldn't. He flew into the sunlight, for you. And now, he's hurt." Pam glanced over her shoulder, into the room. She turned and walked away from Emily.

Emily looked into the room; Eric was lying on a huge bed; surrounded by fur blankets. His large white body marred by ugly burns. There were towels of different colors under his body. His face was calm; his body relaxed. Pam stood over him; she held a bottle of blood in one hand, a cloth in the other. She poured the blood onto the burns; quickly wiping up any stray drips. His skin seemed to be absorbing the blood. After several applications, the burn on his left arm finally started to look better.

Pushing herself to her feet; she leaned on the wall. The pain in her head was crippling but she ignored it. Slowly, on weak legs, she crossed the floor. Pam glared over at her. Emily crossed to the other side of the bed.

"I want to help," Emily told her simply, "This is my fault."

"Yes, it is, your fault. If not for me, he wouldn't be healing." Pam's icy tone made Emily feel even worse."

"I am sorry," She reached for a plastic container of blood and a cloth. "I just pour it on?"

"No, a little bit at a time, don't just dump it on the wound." Pam showed her what she meant.

Emily made herself focus on the right arm; carefully pouring blood onto his skin. It ran everywhere. She sighed, quickly mopping it up. That's when the idea hit her; she stared at the cloth in her hand. Perhaps if she soaked it in the blood, then applied it? She gripped the cloth tight; pouring the containers contents onto to it.

"What are you doing?" Pam snapped.

"Shut up," Emily muttered.

She pressed the cloth into Eric's arm. Thing rivulets of blood ran down his arm; onto the towels under him. After a few minutes, Emily lifted the towel and smiled to her self. The wound was absorbing it. She gently pressed down again and waited. Lifting the cloth she smiled again. The wound was closing on its own. Emily reapplied blood to the cloth and gently laid it across his arm.

Her legs caved and she fell beside his bed; sitting on her knees. Waves of sickness rolled through her body; she touched her hand to his. Wrapping her cold fingers around his; she squeezed his hand.

"I am sorry," She whispered in Swedish, her mind too sick for English, "I am sorry, Eric."

Pam stared at her for several minutes; finally soaking her cloth in blood and applying it to his shoulder. She left the room; returning with more blood and clothes. Emily passed out.

**

Cool hands smoothed her face; there was love in those hands. They touched her so gently, so tenderly. Emily slowly opened her eyes; blinking at the blonde angel in front of her. His blue eyes were lovely; his face was handsome. He looked so perfect and then he smiled and it was a whole other level of perfection.

"Welcome back," Eric whispered gently, "You were out for quite awhile."

Emily blinked slowly; she felt cold. "Eric? Are we dead?"

"Technically, yes." He smoothed his hand across her cheek, "Don't worry, I hear life sucks."

Emily managed a weak smile, "Are you okay?"

"I am."

She looked around, it was her room; Eric was sitting beside her on the bed. He wore a red button shirt and blue jeans. His hair loose around his face; it gave him a carefree feel. His hand continued to caress her cheek; his fingers brushed her neck softly.

"How long have I been out?"  
Eric smiled at her, "A week. You really did your self in my dear."

A week? She had been out a full week? "I am sorry I got you hurt."

"You should be," He said gently, "I looked awful."

Emily lifted a hand to his arm; the skin was smooth and healed. It was as if the burns had never been there. Letting her hand drop she folded it across her stomach.

"Pam said you were going to leave me out there." Emily whispered, "Why didn't you just do it?"

Eric's eyes darkened slightly, "You're important to me."

"It was reckless," She muttered, "I should never have been so stupid."

"I told you that before." He told her gently, settling his hands into his lap. "You have to be more careful."

"What is happening, Eric. Why are you so concerned about me?"

He arched a brow, "After all that's happened, you're asking me that?"

Emily stared at him for a moment, "It's not just my feeding habits, something is bothering you and your not sharing."

He sat back slightly, smoothing his hair behind his ears. "A Tribunal has been called by the Magistrate to deal with Able and I."

Emily frowned, "Because of me."

He nodded.

"And they could punish you for saving me." She stated quietly, "How would they do that?"

"They could kill you." He said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"And after everything I've done, you still think I am worthy of your protection?"

Eric gently touched her cheek; smoothing his fingers downwards. He rested his palm on her heart; her chest was still. "You're part of me, Emily. It's just because I am your Maker; you know that."

"I know," She placed her hand over his.

"I don't want to loose you; but if the Magistrate demands it, you will be staked. There is nothing I can do then."

Emily sighed, "We don't know for a fact that it'll happen that way."

"There is no other alternative," Eric sighed, "Able is saying that I took what was his. That's a crime for us."

"I am not his," She said firmly, "I never was."

Eric looked away, taking his hand back. "It's his word against yours, the Tribunal may side with him."

"Why?"

"Because he is older and technically you in his territory."

Emily frowned, "I don't agree with that."

"It doesn't matter what you agree with. This is the Magistrate; his is the law."

She sat up, slowly, he helped her. His arms wrapped around her back, supporting her. She rested her head on his chest. It felt good to be held.

"When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow night,"

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll talk with them. Where are they meeting?"

"Fangtasia, it's the best place for a meeting in private." Eric ran a hand through her hair, "I wish I could keep you from this."

Emily hugged him; it wasn't a tight hug, she was still weak. "Thank you, Eric. No matter what happens tomorrow."

"Rest now, you're still weak." Eric gently laid her back on the mattress; covering her with the blanket.

Emily closed her eyes and was surprised when sleep took her away. She felt Eric's presence near her, watching, soothing her. Her hand held his; giving her a sense of security.


End file.
